1. Field
The following description relates to an autostereoscopic three-dimensional (3D) display apparatus and a method for driving a light source thereof, and more particularly, to an autostereoscopic 3D display apparatus which drives both a 2D light source and a 3D light source in a 2D mode operation, and a method for driving a light source thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the technology development, image display apparatuses which display more realistic images are needed. High-resolution image display apparatuses with increased pixels for image display have been developed, and 3D display apparatuses capable of three-dimensionally displaying images have been further developed. The 3D display apparatuses implement 3D stereoscopic images using binocular parallax due to a distance between two eyes of the user, and the like. The current 3D display apparatuses may be employed in a television (TV) as well as in various fields, such as medical images, games, advertisements, educations, or militaries, and more effects due to a 3D effect may be expected.
The 3D display apparatuses are divided into stereoscopic 3D display apparatuses and autostereoscopic 3D display apparatuses. The stereoscopic 3D display apparatuses are divided into a polarization type and a shutter type. The autostereoscopic 3D display apparatuses, which acquire 3D images by dividing a left-eye image and a right-eye image without glasses, are divided into a parallax barrier type, a lenticular type, an integral image type, and a holography type.
The stereoscopic 3D display apparatuses have traditionally been commercially used, but the stereoscopic 3D display apparatuses have the disadvantages of wearing glasses, causing eye fatigue, and using additional structure (for example, glasses). In recent years, autostereoscopic 3D display apparatuses have been developed.
Even in the autostereoscopic 3D display apparatuses, because the user does not view a 3D stereoscopic image all the time, and the user occasionally views a 2D image, the development of display apparatuses which display both the 2D image and the 3D image are proceeding. In the autostereoscopic 3D display apparatuses capable of displaying both a 2D image and a 3D image in the related art, a light source configured to generate the 2D image and a light source configured to generate the 3D image are separated. In a mode which displays a 2D image through the autostereoscopic 3D display apparatus (hereinafter, referred to as a “2D mode”), the light source configured to generate the 3D image is turned off. Thus, in the 2D mode operation, a regular pattern is recognized in a region in which the light source configured to generate the 3D image is located and degradation in picture quality is caused.